1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bearing slider for a swing-arm type optical disk drive, and more particularly, to an air bearing slider for an optical disk drive adapted so that an objective lens can be installed stably, and dust is prevented from accumulating in an objective lens installation hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical disk drive comprises a swing arm 21 installed on a base 10 to be pivotable in a direction S, an actuator 23 providing a rotational driving force for the swing arm 21, a slider 25 installed at the end portion of the swing arm 21 so as to move along the track of an optical disk 1 while floating on the optical disk 1 due to a dynamic air pressure, and an optical head 30 installed at the slider 25 and provided with an objective lens 31 forming an optical spot on the optical disk 1 and coils changing a magnetic field, so as to reproduce information optically.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the optical head 30 of the conventional optical disk drive includes the objective lens 31 installed at the slider 25 converging an incident laser beam onto the optical disk 1, and coils 35 installed horizontally at a side of the slider 25 so as to be positioned between the objective lens 31 and the optical disk 1. Here, the coils 35 are composed of a pair of coils wound in directions opposite to each other, and information is recorded on the optical disk 1 with the aid of a horizontal magnetic field produced according to the flow direction of a current applied to the coils 35 in order to guide the positioning of the beam.
However, in the optical head configured as described above, when the objective lens 31 is bonded to the slider 25 in a state in which the objective lens 31 only partially lies on the upper surface of the slider 25, there is a high possibility that the objective lens 31 is attached to be skew as an adhesive solidifies, and therefore, is disposed to be out of alignment with the optical axis or at a slant with respect to the optical axis.
In addition, when an objective lens installation hole is formed at the slider, and the whole outer circumferential portion of the objective lens is bonded within the installation hole, the problems of the deviation from the optical axis and the slant disposition due to bonding can be prevented, but there is a problem in that since dust accumulates in the objective lens installation hole, the performance of the objective lens deteriorates.